


Shards of Courage

by Kokiri_kid



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri_kid/pseuds/Kokiri_kid
Summary: Who ever said Link wasn't born into the Era Without A Hero? Link was there, alright. He just wasn't what you'd consider a hero. After all, what kind of hero couldn't even gather the courage to wield a sword?A story set between Ocarina of Time and Windwaker.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So far: A plot to release Ganon has already begun. Meanwhile, a young Link is surrounded with friends and family, blissfully unaware.  
...You can't except that to last.

It was a beautiful morning, with the sun casting a warm glow from its perch on the horizon and cicadas humming in the cadence of their own conversation. A lake pooled below the town, nary a ripple in the stillness of its neighboring cottages, which was full of those still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. It wouldn’t stay that way, though. Just as the town was preparing for the morning bustle of its marketplace, the wind whispered a certainty of humidity; the kind that causes sweat to cling to its laborers come midday. And after it was spun with the hushed gossip of townswomen, washing their garments, the lake would surely become a refuge to those escaping the heat of the day. For now, though, it was still -- a moment trapped in time.

In this moment a young boy was lain against the bottom of a cliff face, the coolness of stone seeping into his back even as the warmth of the sun softened his features. With a tug of the wind, his scruffy blonde hair stirred gently against his forehead. There was a fishing rod by his side, but it slipped sideways in the boy’s inattention. His eyes were closed, but sleep didn’t claim him. He listened to the tones carried on the air and the lake, which lapped at the shore hardly a few meters away, and for the last time in a long while, he was at peace.

“Link!!!” He sat up at the call, shifting his weight as he looked around for the source, and there, in the distance he saw Cobin, chest puffed out and feet pounding against the gravel. He doubled over as soon as he reached Link, breath coming more in gulps than anything. Link leaned forward as he patiently waited for Cobin to catch his breath, though he allowed himself a cheeky smile in his amusement; it was rare to find someone as energetic as Cobin out of breath.

“What’s wrong, Cobin?” Link laughed. “It looks like you ran to the castle and back to find me!”

“I did!” Cobin huffed. He looked indigent that Link would suggest anything less. “Link, you have to--come see! There’s a new caravan coming to the market today!”

“Really?!” Link sat up at the thought of it. He had always been fascinated with the artifacts foreign carts brought in. Sometimes he swears he’s seen some of the odder ones before--a strange-looking mask; a pale, beaten ocarina. He’d feel the strangest compulsion to buy these things, an itch to keep them with him forever, never mind the fact that he’d never seriously played an instrument before, or that the masks always seemed heavy and foreboding in his hands.

He’d be so close to buying them, too, but it seemed like fate was against him. On those occasions he’d always be short a rupee or two. Link only had his meager allowance, after all. And other times, he’d catch sight of Cobin. Din help him, but Cobin’s face would be set in a pout, staring longingly at some honey candy or random trinket, and Link was overwrought with the urge to buy it for him. And he’d do it a million times over too, because Cobin would smile so wide that it’d practically light up his whole face. Link knew, with absolute certainty, that he’d rather make his friend smile than appease his own passing fancies.

For some pressing reason, a friend felt like a novelty Link could never quite get used to…

“What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” Cobin was the one to call it out, but Link was no less eager. Cobin snatched up Link’s bag while Link reeled in his fishing rod, and off they went. Cobin, ever the competitive one, snuck sly glances at his blond companion before he dashed ahead, making a face at Link over his shoulder. A race, huh? Link felt a grin on his face when he realized what Cobin was doing, and after securing his fishing rod into a sling on his back, he sped off after him. The dust on the trail rose with Link's feet, and he caught up almost effortlessly, even going as far as to run a distance ahead of Cobin. He heard Cobin squawk indignantly behind him, heard the renewed effort of Cobin’s sprint, but he was laughing too hard to bother slowing down. It’s a wonder they both didn’t trip with their attention diverted--even more so when a voice called out to them.

“Hey! Big Brother! And Link, too!” A mousy haired boy called. He carefully stepped toward them, balancing on the rocks that made up the low outer wall of the village.

“Oh it’s Dal!” Link beamed as he changed course to dash toward Dal. As soon as he was in range, he vaulted up the wall to crouch beside him, his arms flailing when his momentum threatened to send him over. He managed, though his method was distinctly lacking in grace. Cobin, on the other hand, had no such luck. His attempt at copying Link was rewarded with a slip, squawk, and resounding thud.

“Oh, it’s Dal…” Cobin echoed with far less enthusiasm, rubbing the stars from his eyes.

Dal didn’t look the least bit concerned, instead giving each of them an appraising look. “...Were you guys playing without me?”

That had Cobin glancing back toward Link, face alight with horror. They both knew, in that instant, that if they told Dal, he’d want to come too. Link didn’t mind, but for some unfathomable reason, Cobin hated looking after his younger brother in crowds, which there most certainly would be in the marketplace. Maybe it had something to do with how often Dal wandered off? Link wondered it he should find that less amusing than he did. No, a flustered Cobin was pretty much always first-class humor. Still, he figured the least he could do was keep quiet and let Cobin worm his way out of those kind of situations.

“Sayyy,” Cobin drawled in feigned nonchalance, “We’ve got plans today, so why don’t you run along and play with your other friends, Dalolph?” He snuck a quick glance at Dal’s face, wondering if he should add more. Ah, yep, Dal was still staring sadly at them. “...and next time we play explorer you can carry the map.”

“Awesome!” Dal chirped. He went to hop to the next stone before stopping short in remembrance. “But that’s not it… Momma was looking for you. She looked really angry. Said you didn’t even finish your chores from yesterday.” He didn’t need to explain any further--Cobin was in a world of trouble.

Both Cobin and Link paled. Cobin’s mother was scarier than even the moblins they sneak glimpses of. She was nicer to Link because he was a polite little weasel, but when she caught wind of some of Cobin’s schemes, even Link didn’t get away unscathed. Cobin was ten, almost two years younger than Link, but when they were both on the receiving end of her fury, the both shook like leaves in the wind.

“Gotta go, Link. See you around?” He shoved Link’s bag back into his hands.

“Yeah...” Link said, though Cobin was already racing away. Dal whistled, and hopped off the wall, turning to walk home at a more leisurely pace.

“Don’t worry, Link.” he called back. “Cobin always gets in trouble like that. We’ll still be able to play tomorrow, you know?”

Link sighed, more than a little disappointed. It looked like he’d be checking out the new caravan by himself. Link supposed that was okay. For some reason, that felt familiar, too.


	2. Sheik's wraith

As he continued forward, Link tried to distract himself with the town square marketplace. People called out from behind brightly colored signs, and the air carried the smells of food, ranging from grilled meat skewer combinations to fruits and tantalizing sweets. Though it was still early, groups of kids weaved around the grownups, chasing away any drowsiness. Link could spot the new stand very easily here; it was already gathering a crowd.

“Gather round!” called the teller, his voice low but not quiet. “Gather round, and I’ll show you all of my wares, collected from Death Mountain to large moblin lairs!” He chuckled as the crowd collectively leaned forward. “I must say, you lot are in luck today.” 

He drew attention to a velvet curtain surrounding a small pedestal, waving people over with much fan-fare. When the teller was certain everyone was paying him rapt attention, he pulled sharply on a curtain-rod. It drew back, and the crowd grew silent in surprise. 

“What exactly… are we looking at?” A woman in front demanded, quite baffled. There was nothing there. The pedestal was as bare the Gerudo Desert. Looking back to the teller, Link could honestly say: he had never seen a man turn so red so quickly.

“SHEIK!” Link jumped when the teller screeched. In that moment, the man’s facade of a mysterious adventurer was completely shattered.

“YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I TOLD YOU TO SET MY TREASURES BEHIND THIS CURTAIN!” The man hissed. Link could practically see the steam pouring off of him, and coupled with his red complexion; it reminded him of the baked peppers his foster mom sometimes made. Noticing the commotion he was causing, the adventurer pulled Sheik aside, out of the immediate view of the crowd. Staring blankly through the flurry of people, Link could still catch glimpses of the kid--and they couldn’t be older than Link--being scolded. Sheik’s choppy blonde locks were pulled back into a boyish ponytail that threatened to fall out when the kid aggressively jerked their head.

“You’ve only been here one day, and you’re already messing up!”

“Well maybe it’s because it’s my first day-” And the rest was drowned out by the din of the crowd. 

Cautious of the two bickering in the back, Link stepped forward to look at the lesser trinkets. There were a lot of knickknacks, including crudely shaped mineral deposits, dream-catchers, small bags of moblin teeth, and even a necklace made of twine and a dulled Keese claw. Link moved further down, not sure what he would do with stuff like that. He was just about to give up and head back home when a purple handle caught his eye. No, not just his eye. His chest felt tight for reasons Link couldn’t understand as he inspected the strange looking magnifying glass. He… really wanted this one. An apologetic man in his early twenties sidled over, hiding a grimace at his employer’s still raging temper. 

“The lens, huh? I’m not exactly sure where it came from, but if it was on the table, I can sell it to ya.” He looked behind himself suddenly, lowering his voice. “And because of the display earlier, I’ll give you a discount. How about 20 Rupees?”

Link nodded slowly, fishing a small red jewel from his. He was lucky that he and Cobin got paid for some odd-jobs yesterday. Link appraisingly held up his newly-bought magnifying glass. It fumbled in his hands when a crash sounded across the counter. A box laid at Sheik’s feet, who stood paralyzed, face slack in shock. 

“That- THAT’S MINE!” Sheik called out. The blonde rushed forward, instinctively trying to grab it back from Link. The only thing that stopped them was the grip the young man suddenly had on Sheik’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey.” He murmured embarrassed, “The kid already paid for it.”

“But it’s mine! You can’t sell it!” A hand reached down and snatched Sheik up by the scruff. The original teller was suddenly glaring into Sheik’s face. 

“Think of it as your toll for traveling with us, runt.” He snarled. The older man eyed the box of now-broken trinkets distastefully. “Especially if you’re going to be breaking more than you sell.” Sheik only glared back.

“If it means that much, I can give it back.” Link piped up.

This time, the owner turned his glare on Link. “You paid for it, so leave already. You’re going to cause more of a scene."

“Fine.” Sheik muttered, and Link stared in confusion. “Fine. Take it!”

“But I swear on Nayru’s sweet justice,” they hissed. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me.”

And Link could only nod back, stepping back into the crowd. He'd be the first to say that the threat sent a foreboding shiver down his spine. Still, he couldn't stop his excitement. The sale and accompanied threat were unorthodox, yes, but maybe fate was finally, finally on his side! If he ever did see that kid again, perhaps Link would give it back, but for now, Link had something that was all his own!

He smiled once more as he turned it over in his hand, only to stop when a rush of wind blew past his ear. No, it couldn’t have just been the wind; it sounded like bells. Raising the lens to his eye, he saw a trail of sparkles leading to… a fairy? He lowered the lens in surprise. It could’ve been mistaken for a firefly without the glass, but sure enough, little translucent wings carried the fae into the throng of mercantile caravans. Fairies were extremely hard to find nowadays! His luck was turning around after all!

Link rushed towards a portly building a little ways further into town and slammed the door open.

“Mom! I think I saw a fairy!” A Hylian woman blinked at him from the kitchen table before smiling broadly at him.

“I’m sure you did.” When he moved closer, she ruffled his hair indulgently. "Why don’t you clean up? I need help with, oh, how’s crab omelette with rice sound?”

He smiled. That sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Almost, almost halfway done the prologue!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been working on this for about four years (despite the fact that most of it is still in my head or in note form *deep sigh*), so the style is inconsistent and I end up rewriting it every time I plan to write the next scene. Hopefully, by posting this, I can move on because wow do I have plans for this. Prepare yo selves. And thanks for reading!


End file.
